deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Dead Rising 3
Dead Rising 3 is an open world survival horror video game, being developed by Capcom Vancouver and published by Microsoft Studios. The game was announced as an Xbox One exclusive title during Microsoft's E3 2013 press conference on June 10, 2013. It is slated for release in November 2013. It is set for release in November 2013. ' ' Plot Dead Rising 3 takes place ten years after the events of Fortune City in Dead Rising 2. The story follows a young mechanic named Nick Ramos and his attempt to survive a massive zombie outbreak in the fictional city of Los Perdidos, California, 72 hours after the outbreak begins. Ramos must team up with other survivors and find a way to escape Los Perdidos before an impending military strike wipes out the city and its inhabitants. Features ;Weapons: New Combo Weapons and regular weapons, see Dead Rising 3 Combo Weapons * Larger numbers of weapon and character customization. * Combining weapons can now be done anywhere, so long as the player has the required base weapons and a blueprint.Chad Sapieha, Capcom Vancouver’s Dead Rising 3: The good, the bad, and the zombies, Financial Post, (June 12, 2013). * Every weapon and piece of clothing that Nick finds will automatically be added to his weapons locker. These items instantly accessible from any safe house around the city. Once Nick finds a katana, assault rifle, or grenade, it’s the players forever (though the player still has limited inventory slots).Dead Rising 3 - E3 Developer Livestream, youtube, (June 13, 2013). * There will be traffic cones (Pylons) which a player can jam onto zombies heads. There will be plates. * To create combo weapons in the past, the player could create only at a workbench. Now Nick can create anywhere. ;Locations: New Locations, see Locations ;Vehicles: "In Dead Rising 3, vehicles not only help you navigate the world of Los Perdidos, they are a weapon against the zombie horde. But watch out – zombies will cling to your car and attack you while you’re driving! "Players can choose from 26 different high fidelity vehicles to navigate the world, including Nick’s muscle car. Dead driving has never been this much fun – or effective."Official Xbox One website description. *Muscle Car *What appears to be a Forklift ;Gameplay * Co-op and no load times. * The game will have advanced AI, zombies will react to the player via Kinect. * The game will employ the Xbox Smartglass. Players can use a SmartGlass enabled tablet of phone to connect to the Zombie Defense and Control network (ZDC) and gain access to exclusive missions, new weapons, military support features and more. * As many as three times as many zombies on screen at once as in the previous game.Devin Coldewey, 'Dead Rising 3' brings mad, mad, mad undead world to Xbox One, NBC News, (June 12, 2013). "...mowing down undead, in a hearse, in a cemetery, then donning a sundress and wielding a homemade grenade launcher.". * Nightmare Mode - "No auto-saves; clock is ticking; we'll fail your ass if you don't make it to the next mission in time. It works just like old Dead Risings – so if you're a Dead Rising fan and you want a sadistic experience, you can totally do that." Jordan Mallory,Dead Rising 3 adds Nightmare mode for die-hard Dead Rising traditionalists, Joystiq, (June 11, 2013). Players can start playing this mode immediately when they start the game.Dead Rising 3 - E3 Developer Livestream, youtube, (June 13, 2013). * Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 1 can fit into Dead Rising 3 with space left over.Dead Rising 3 - E3 Developer Livestream, youtube, (June 13, 2013). * Horror first and comedy is second.Dead Rising 3 - E3 Developer Livestream, youtube, (June 13, 2013). * The leveling system has been completely revamped. In the first two games leveling up stats was automatic - attributes would automatically level up. In Dead Rising 3 players can choose which attributes they want to increase.Dead Rising 3 - E3 Developer Livestream, youtube, (June 13, 2013). * Big suprise when a player reaches level 50.Dead Rising 3 - E3 Developer Livestream, youtube, (June 13, 2013). * If player levels up categories, any weapon in that category can be used. For example the Iron Edge requires a Machete and Broadsword (Dead Rising 3). If a player upgrades his blade category, any blade can be used to create the Iron Edge, like a Chef's Knife.Dead Rising 3 - E3 Developer Livestream, youtube, (June 13, 2013). Development Shortly after the release of Dead Rising 2 in 2010, Capcom confirmed that work on Dead Rising 3 had begun at Blue Castle Games (now part of Capcom). Like Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 3 will have downloadable content, in the form of prequels or sequels.Andrei Dobra, Dead Rising 3 Will Continue the Story, Will Get Digital Content, (November 17th, 2010). The creator of the Dead Rising series, Keiji Inafune, who has since retired from Capcom had speculated about the possibility of a Dead Rising 3, stating that its existence would depend on how well Dead Rising 2 sells: "Well, we’re not going to start even speaking about Dead Rising 3 until we see the sales of DR2 – unfortunately that’s the nature of the game!" Dead Rising 3 Should be Developed by Blue Castle Games, videogamesblogger.com As of February 2, 2011, Capcom stated that the title has sold more than 2.2 million copies worldwide.Wesley Yin-Poole, Dead Rising 2, Lost Planet 2 sales, (2 February, 2011) On November 15 2010, Capcom's COO David Reeves, stated that Dead Rising 3 ''will continue the story left by ''Dead Rising 2, and that digital episodes similar to Case Zero and Case West will be released to bridge the gaps between the games. "Obviously, with all of that success on Dead Rising 2, it makes sense to move onto Dead Rising 3. I think they Blue Castle Games may extend it by bringing in new characters and new interactions, or bring back others from before. The idea would be that we’ll bring digital content to bridge a link between DR2 and DR3. It’s a bit like an online game in that way – a continuous story. I don’t want to say episodic, but I think you’ll be find there’ll be scriptwriters coming in to continue the story."http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=275746, computerandvideogames.com Playstation 4 and PC The game was initially being developed on high-end PCs.Capcom says Dead Rising 3 couldn't have been achieved without Microsoft, (June 12, 2013). Regarding a PC version of the game: "all I could get was a "no comment" and the faintest hint of smiles when I asked the assembled team members"Scott Craft, Dead Rising 3 Release Date Will Send Gamers Back To The Early Days Of The Zompocalypse, idigitaltimes, (June 12, 2013). Capcom admitted that there had never been a time where Dead Rising 3 was in production for PS4. Capcom firmly denied any plans for a possible PS4 launch. Rumors On December 08, 2011, Siliconera reported a rumor that Dead Rising 3 will be set in the fictional city of Los Perdidos, California, the site of a zombie outbreak and is now locked down and under martial law. The lead character name is rumored to be Rick, an orphan that works as an auto mechanic. Los Perdidos is set to be cleared out by a huge bomb, and Rick plans to escape on a plane. The game features a goal similar to Dead Rising 2: Case Zero’s motorcycle building, Rick must gather pieces to build a plane. Dead Rising 3 is also said to touch on themes of illegal immigration. A leader named Red gathers a band of infected illegals through the chaos-stricken city. Annie, Red’s girlfriend, is a runaway that’s sympathetic to the infected. While some survivors are helpful, others went berserk. The only other character speculated to be in the game is a biker gang member who drives a "Roller Hog", a motorcycle with a steam roller attached to the front. Phenotrans is at the center of the story and the cause of the Los Perdidos zombie outbreak, which is a power play for the organization. Marian Mallon returns and a psycopath named General Hemlock who kidnaps an important leader. Capcom isn’t commenting on the rumors.Tim Turi, Rumor: Dead Rising 3 Set In California, Stars Auto Mechanic, Game Informer, (December 8, 2011). Spencer, Dead Rising 3 Is Set In California And The Protagonist Is An Auto Mechanic, Siliconera, (December 8, 2011). ;Tropical setting teaser 230px|right On December 8, 2011, a post on the Dead Rising Facebook page suggested that Dead Rising 3 stars photojournalist Frank West, the post reads: :"I'm getting packing for my new adventure - camera, notebook and baseball bat. What else would i need for a break in paradise? - Frank"Capcom teases new Dead Rising game, Eurogamer, (December 8, 2012). Journalists immediately drew parallels to the September 2011 zombie game Dead Island, which takes place on the fictional tropical island of Banoi, off the coast of New Guinea.Jonah Falcon, Capcom teases new Dead Rising taking place in tropical resort, Strategy Informer, (December 8, 2012). ; Dead Rising 3 spotted on online resumes In early January 2013, work on a Dead Rising 3 trailer was spotted on the LinkedIn resume of a Blur Studio rigging supervisor. Capcom has declined to comment about this discovery.Blur Studio finished a trailer for Dead Rising 3 last year, All games Beta. In late April 2013 LinkedIn and a couple other profile pages mentioned that Alessandra Merz, a Brazilian voice actress, had dubbed Dead Rising 3.Matt Furtado, ‘Dead Rising 3’ development outed by voice actress, Examiner, (April 30, 2013). ;Testing rumors In March 2013 a reddit user claimed to have tested the game with the following details: # He/she tested the game on the Xbox 360. The gameplay and story seemed very established and there were only a few glitches. # The main character is Rick - the same character mentioned in the DR3 rumors last year. The game takes place in Los Perdidos - also from last year's rumors. (The user misspelled it as "Los Perididos".) # The environment is set up in neighborhoods. Almost all the stores/houses were accessible. The user had to drive on highways to get from neighborhood to neighborhood. # You still earn PP and level up accordingly. There isn't any photography. # Weapon combining has returned. However, there aren't any combo cards. The players brings up a menu by pressing LB and selects two weapons to combine. # A player can also combine vehicles by parking them side by side and pressing LB. # After less than 20 minutes of playing, the user got a notice that stated, "Co-Op now available." # Psychopaths are still present. One of them is the leader of the biker gang. He was introduced screaming, "KILL EVERYTHING!" # There are no connections or references made to the past Dead Rising games. # The controls are very similar to Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. # The graphics are much improved over Dead Rising 2. Not "cutting edge", but they would look great on next generation consoles. # The cutscenes were buggy and incomplete.reddit ;De3d Rising Rumor : In late May of 2013, a photo appeared on a NeoGAF internet forum. The user claimed to have photographic proof of the Xbox One's E3 2013 gaming lineup. On the picture, one can clearly see the Dead Rising font, "You Are Loved," at the far right side of the photo. Only visible is the part "DE3" which has led many to speculate that the name of the future game is "De3d Rising." Dead Rising 3 was shown at E3, and was not related to this photo in any way, proving it to be fake.Richard Walker, Microsoft's E3 Slate Reportedly Leaked, Includes Fable IV, Halo 5, xbox360achievements, (June 03, 2013). Originally from a forum posting on neogaf. Video Trivia *The main character, Nick Ramos, is the first hispanic protaganist of the Dead Rising series. *The game is the first installment of the Dead Rising series to be set in an City enviornment. *Dead Rising 3 marks the second time a main title in the series is an Xbox exclusive. *The slogan for Dead Rising 3 (judging by the trailers and website) is "Welcome to the After Party". It is unknown what this means, however it could be a reference to the outbreak being the "after party" of a large event that occured in Los Perdidos before the outbreak occured. Another possible explaination could be a reference to Agent S's line to Frank West in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, "It's about time you showed up for the after party". Gallery File:Dead rising 3 logo.png|Fake logo created by Siliconera on December 08, 2011 File:Dead rising 3 map.png|The Official map of Los Perdidos File:Unknown.JPG|An unknown vehicle which has it's sillohette posted on the Xbox site for DR3. File:Dead rising spot.jpg|Dead rising stand in the 2013 E3 File:Dead-rising-3.jpg|New zombies and a new character File:Hammering.jpg|An entire infected city File:3zombies.jpg ‎ File:Billy´sflare.jpg ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ File:Gimme a kiss.png ‎ ‎ File:Nicksuit.jpg ‎ File:Ranover.png ‎ File:Shot.jpg File:Ugly face.jpg ‎ File:Zombibuffet.png ‎ File:Ranover again.jpg ‎ File:Wandering zombies.jpg ‎ File:Zombiegarden.jpg ‎ See also * Dead Rising 3 Original Soundtrack References category:Dead Rising 3